


OTP In A Hammock

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brainboxy:<br/>Hi friends just here to remind you not to imagine your otp on a hammock together. Don’t imagine Person B is asleep on Person A’s chest and definitely don’t imagine Person A with one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP In A Hammock

Lazy Saturday afternoons are Dean’s favorite. Ever since they defeated the Darkness and the monsters had settled down, Dean and Cas had been together. Sam found a girl and settled down with her, and Dean and Cas bought a small house in Kansas with a big back yard. Cas had insisted on buying a hammock a few weeks into spring and Dean had caved, buying one and hanging it between two trees at the back of their yard. Every Saturday afternoon after that was spent eating dinner on their deck and wandering to the hammock when they were done, Cas always falling asleep on top of Dean. And every Saturday afternoon, Dean would slip his leg through a hole in the hammock so he could swing it ever so slightly, just enough to keep Cas asleep. 

Lazy Saturday afternoons are Dean’s favorite. The way he can watch Cas as he sleeps, so peaceful and divine. The way the setting sun colors his cheeks just enough. The way he smiles in his sleep when he’s having a good dream, and the times when he mumbles Dean’s name in his sleep. And the few times Cas would blink awake and look up at Dean with a tired smile, cuddling into his chest.

Lazy Saturday afternoons are Cas’ favorite. When he can pretend to be asleep so Dean will swing the hammock and play with his hair gently enough not to wake him up. Falling asleep in Dean’s arms, more comfortable than he’s ever been before. And when he wakes up in bed, groggily realizing that Dean carried him up an entire flight of stairs and undressed him without waking him up, he just smiles and cuddles against Dean’s side, breathing in Dean’s scent and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
